<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Have Eyes for You by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020093">Only Have Eyes for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words'>Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WC Changeling Alphabet Drabble Challenge I [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Changeling: the Dreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, Elevators, F/M, Making Out, Making Up, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>E if for Elevator.</p><p>Annie and Lambert can't wait to make up... or make out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anand Darach/Lugh Lambert mac Cillian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WC Changeling Alphabet Drabble Challenge I [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Have Eyes for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither of them could make it to the room.  As soon as the elevator doors slid shut, they were on each other, hungry mouths and restless hands seeking out what they'd been denied.  How had it only been two days? They'd felt the distance between their worlds stretch out, and here they snapped back together. Lambert lifted Annie onto the rail so he didn’t have to bend as far to taste her, and she tangled a hand in his hair, keeping him pressed close.</p><p>Neither noticed the red-faced businessman slink awkwardly out the doors when they hit the 4th floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>